


Cervejas

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Lemon, M/M, flangst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- E se esse assunto nunca tivesse surgido, se não fosse essas duas cervejas, você nunca me contaria isso?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cervejas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamingos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingos/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> História escrita para a [](http://watermark.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**watermark**](http://watermark.dreamwidth.org/) e a [](http://caelus.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**caelus**](http://caelus.dreamwidth.org/) , que me pediram algo assim depois de eu postar [Kisses](http://ghostfactory.dreamwidth.org/5689.html). Usei as palavras que a [](http://caelus.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://caelus.dreamwidth.org/)**caelus** me passou no twitter, foram **outono** , **madeira** e **tesoura** :3  
>  Acho que não ficou nada parecido com o que vocês esperavam, desculpem por isso .__.

  
Era um sábado e Lucius simplesmente decidiu que precisava de cerveja para cortar as unhas. E não iria aceitar um não meu como resposta, ele não queria beber sozinho.

Cerveja nunca foi uma das minhas bebidas favoritas. Me fazia pensar no meu pai, era um treco amargo e sem graça, parecia água suja e o cheiro também não era dos melhores. Mas Lucius insistiu que tinha comprado uma cerveja mais suave, e realmente era. Suave até demais, acabei tomando metade da garrafa de uma vez, impressionado com o aparente gosto bom dela. Só quando ela bateu no estômago que eu senti o amargor de sempre.

\- Continua ruim pra burro. - reclamei afastando a garrafa e ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça rindo. Tinha os dedos esticados na palma da mão e estava cortando as unhas com cuidado.

\- Você que continua chato pra caralho.

\- Odeio esses programas de homem. - peguei a garrafa e bebi mais um pouco, confirmando que o gosto continuava horrível. - É simplesmente estúpido ficar bebendo assim sem motivo.

\- Mas nós temos um motivo.

\- Temos?

\- Sim. - ele estendeu o braço e me mostrou a palma da mão enquanto olhava os próprios dedos - Eu não quero cortar as unhas sozinho.

\- E o que a bebida tem com isso?

\- É o nosso programa de homem, oras.

Claro, muito másculo mesmo.

\- Aliás, - ele tomou uma garrafa de cerveja em uma golada só e soltou um suspiro satisfeito antes de colocá-la no chão - que merda é essa de programa de homem? Existe algum?

\- Ah, você sabe. Tipo...tipo aquelas coisas de menino bater uma perto do outro.

\- Claro, isso realmente é muito masculino. Com certeza.

\- É mais masculino do que cortar as unhas na frente do amiguinho.

\- Agora você é só meu amiguinho? - ele me encarou com um sorriso sacana e eu fechei a cara emburrado, mesmo sabendo que eu tinha produzido a provocação sem querer.

Me levantei para pegar mais duas cervejas, já me sentindo um pouco zonzo com a primeira. Entreguei a dele antes de me sentar e tentei abrir a minha sem o abridor e sem destruir meus dedos. Acabei conseguindo usando a barra do agasalho.

Fiquei olhando ele cortando as unhas da outra mão, com um pouco mais de cuidado mas mantendo o bom serviço. Eu até conseguia cortar as unhas da mão direita, mas se eu não tomasse cuidado o trabalho se tornava uma tentativa de suicídio.

Tomei uns goles da outra cerveja e comecei a segunda pensando em como era ridículo o jeito que ele tornava tudo tão fácil, até que ele ergueu o rosto e soltou uma risada.

\- Que foi? Tá pensando nos caras batendo uma?

\- Claaaaro, com certeza, vivo pensando nisso.

\- Não me surpreenderia.

Ele voltou a olhar as unhas. Eu juro que o que aconteceu em seguida foi culpa da cerveja, mas na hora me pareceu uma boa ideia, eu nem tinha parado pra pensar nas minhas experiências passadas quando resolvi abrir a boca. A pergunta simplesmente escapou.

\- Sabe, você já fez isso na frente de alguém?

A tesourinha parou no ar, bem rente ao dedo anelar. Agarrei a garrafa me arrependendo daquela pergunta completamente imbecil.

Observei enquanto ele largava a tesoura de unhas e apoiava o cotovelo sobre a mesa, o corpo inclinado para a frente e aquele sorriso filho da puta nos lábios. Até bebi outro gole de cerveja na esperança de ganhar um pouco de coragem.

\- Se eu for honesto, você vai ser honesto?

\- Você sabe que eu não minto pra você. - respondi magoado comigo mesmo.

Percebi que tinha a atenção dele, que era o que eu desejava desde o começo, e a sensação era ótima, tinha expulsado meu receio de ter falado demais e me deixado mais animado. Ele me olhava atento, imagino que tentando adivinhar com quem eu tinha experimentado tanta intimidade, e esse ar de mistério foi delicioso o suficiente para me estimular a beber outro gole de cerveja. E puta merda, como eu odiava cerveja.

Um vinco pequeno brotou entre suas sobrancelhas. Bem discreto, mas estava lá, uma rusga na sua pele lisa e perfeita. E tão breve quanto surgiu, desapareceu. Ele se afastou da mesa e se acomodou na cadeira com os braços cruzados no peito, o sorriso sacana de volta aos lábios, e junto com ele meu desconforto surgiu.

\- Ou você aprendeu a mentir ou não tem me contado algumas coisas.

\- Como? - pisquei algumas vezes e cruzei os braços sobre a mesa.

\- Você me disse naquele sofá ali, e não faz muito tempo, que nunca tinha ido além com ninguém. E por além eu quero dizer, presta atenção, - ergueu uma das mãos e fechou todos os dedos, menos o dedão - beijar, abraçar, chupar, os finalmentes e - se endireitou na cadeira e sacudiu a mão agora aberta com o dedinho bem esticado na minha direção - bater uma pra alguém também entra nisso.

Senti que corava. E devia estar completamente vermelho, além do calor no rosto eu vi a risada de triunfo que ele soltou, deliciosa e despreocupada. Acho que teria dado meu reino para estar no lugar dele, ansioso e tranquilo sobre seus próprios segredos enquanto esperava que outra pessoa livrasse o pescoço daquela situação. Teria oferecido qualquer coisa para livrar o meu pescoço da conversa.

\- E então? Vai responder?

\- Não fiz nada disso.

\- Ei, você disse que não iria mentir.

Olhei para a janela sentindo que ia começar a chorar de vergonha se a conversa continuasse naquilo, e ele esticou a mão na direção do meu braço.

\- Você sabe que eu só tô brincando com você, mas eu realmente queria saber com quem foi. Fiquei curioso.

Sentia uma pressão no peito que era típica de quando eu ia começar a chorar, mas eu sabia que se começasse não pararia nunca mais, e isso iria destruir a conversa. Apesar de ser tentador apelar para o drama, eu também sabia que ele ficava muito preocupado quando eu parecia magoado, e a culpa que eu senti só aumentou o nó que subia para a garganta.

Sacudi a cabeça tentando afastar qualquer coisa incômoda e ele afastou a mão do meu pulso. Acabei abaixando a cabeça e apoiando as mãos fechadas nas coxas, sentindo algumas lágrimas caindo sobre elas sem cerimônia.

Os braços dele me envolveram e eu solucei. Seu rosto encostou no meu e eu me encolhi na direção dele buscando uma compreensão que eu não sentia pelas minhas neuras, implorando por paciência com as minhas vergonhas quando nem eu conseguia me suportar. Ele respondeu afastando o rosto para me olhar e beijou minha testa de leve, os beijos descendo até minhas pálpebras úmidas, seguindo o rastro das lágrimas com os lábios até chegar na altura da minha boca e me beijar com carinho, seus lábios salgados parecendo ainda mais apetitosos.

Me puxou e eu me apoiei nele, percebendo com surpresa que minhas pernas já estavam molengas apesar do pouco de cerveja que eu tinha tomado. Sentamos no sofá, ele com um dos braços apoiados no estofado e eu me encolhi naquele espaço, abraçando os joelhos e apoiando minha cabeça no ombro dele.

Sabia que ele iria insistir de novo quando eu me acalmasse, eu só estava adiando algo que tinha potencial para virar uma briga (eu me irritava comigo mesmo e acabava descontando nele). Mas o cafuné dele me venceu, ele sempre fazia cafuné quando eu ficava chateado, e nada no mundo era tão gostoso quando os dedos dele no meu cabelo.

\- Vai dormir já? - mordiscou a ponta da minha orelha e parou com o cafuné.

\- Não...me dá mais.

\- Vai me contar com quem foi? - sua mão se afastou da minha cabeça.

\- Isso é sujeira. - me virei no sofá e encarei o rosto dele fazendo bico - Não se faz chantagem com cafuné, é sacanagem. É tipo lei de guerra.

\- Sim claro, uma lei que você criou agora.

\- É.

Respirei fundo e voltei a me aninhar no abraço dele, sentindo um rastro de coragem crescendo no peito.

\- Sabe, não precisa contar se não quiser. Não quero te pressionar.

Mordi a ponta do dedão pensando se valia a pena. Me sentia anestesiado e a coragem continuava crescendo, sendo freada apenas pelo medo da reação dele. O que ele diria? Me consideraria um imundo? Pararia de falar comigo?

Não, espera. Eu tinha sentido esse mesmo receio antes de me declarar, e hoje ele me abraçava e dizia que me amava, me dava cafunés e deixava eu dormir com uma camiseta dele por perto pra sentir seu cheiro quando ele não chegava a tempo de deitar comigo. Se eu ganhasse coisas assim todas as vezes que me arriscasse, com certeza seria uma pessoa mais corajosa.

Respirei fundo e me sentei reto no sofá. Ele se aproximou e apoiou o braço nos meus ombros, puxando a manga do agasalho e entrelaçando seus dedos na minha mão livre.

\- Não vai ficar bravo se eu disser? - perguntei baixinho.

\- Vou ficar bravo se você me contar só por achar que eu vou ficar bravo se não souber. Não precisa contar se não se sentir bem com isso.

\- Mas eu quero. - mordi o dedão de novo, apertando a mão dele e me encostando nele de novo.

\- Então conta baixinho. - sua cabeça se abaixou e eu fiquei encarando seu rosto de perfil alguns segundos, me sentindo um imbecil por fazer tanta enrolação com algo que não era tão complicado.

\- Quer mesmo saber pra quem foi que eu bati uma?

Sua cabeça se mexeu confirmando e ele apertou minha mão de leve. Aproximei meus lábios da sua orelha e murmurei "você" antes de virar a cabeça para o outro lado e morder o dedão com força.

Esperei pela mão dele se afastando da minha, por um empurrão, um xingamento, ele levantando e se afastando, mas a mão dele continuava no mesmo lugar. Não queria virar o rosto, tinha medo de ver como ele estava.

\- Quando?

Acabei olhando e quis rir, mas o nervosismo não deixava. Ele parecia confuso, piscava um pouco e as sobrancelhas franzidas o deixavam tão adorável, tão lindo perdido daquele jeito.

\- Ah, um dia ai.

\- Como se eu durmo pouco e meu sono é leve? Eu teria percebido você do meu lado.

\- Eu ainda não dormia com você. - não conseguia dizer "ainda não te namorava", parecia forte demais.

Mordi o dedo com mais força e ele me deu um tapinha na bochecha com a mão livre, olhando pro dedão com um ar sério. Afastei, mas comecei a morder o lábio inferior com força.

\- Quando foi?

\- Quando você passou mal com o chocolate, sabe? Aquela caixa que eu comprei e você comeu falando que um só não ia fazer mal. Você dormiu a noite toda por causa da lavagem.

Apertei a mão dele sentindo as pontas dos meus dedos geladas, olhando seu rosto virado na direção da cama a espera de qualquer reação, tentando imaginar o que ele pensava disso. Será que se sentia decepcionado comigo? Violado? Eu me sentiria assim.

Sua cabeça se moveu e para o meu desespero ele sorria. Sacudiu a cabeça um pouco e apertou minha mão antes de se erguer do sofá. Observei ele caminhar até a geladeira, pegar duas garrafas de cerveja e abrir uma delas do "jeito especial" dele: erguer o braço, apoiar a tampa na pele e abrir empurrando e girando a garrafa contra o braço. Tinha tentado uma vez e era dolorido pra burro, mas ele fazia parecer tão fácil. Como tudo que fazia.

Aproximou me estendendo a garrafa aberta e abriu a outra do mesmo jeito antes de se sentar e tomar um longo gole. Eu fiquei segurando a minha me sentindo confuso com aquela reação. Será que ele pensava que eu tinha mentido? Mesmo quando eu já tinha dito que era incapaz disso?

\- Desculpa, deixa eu repassar isso. Você aproveitou enquanto eu estava sedado e bateu uma do meu lado, é isso mesmo?

Confirmei com a cabeça. Sentia meu rosto em chamas.

\- E você só fez isso uma vez?

\- Você mesmo disse que não dorme muito. - murmurei irritado e bebi um gole da cerveja. Estava gelada demais, desceu machucando a garganta e me deixando enjoado.

\- E se esse assunto nunca tivesse surgido, se não fosse essas duas cervejas, você nunca me contaria isso?

Não respondi, apenas olhei na direção da porta me sentindo um idiota. Tinha a intenção de morrer com aquele segredo, e agora essa me parecia mesmo a melhor opção, mas não, eu tinha que abrir minha grande boca e falar essas asneiras. Tinha que ficar dividindo tudo, tinha que me sentir seguro quando fiava bêbado. Grande Francis, grande.

Sentia sua mão tentando me puxar pela cintura, e deixei que tentasse um pouco enquanto eu tomava outro gole de bebida e firmava os pés no sofá. Só quando ele ameaçou soltar a mão que eu me aproximei.

\- Você acha o que disso?

\- Do que? De você se aproveitar do meu estado enfermo pra aliviar seus desejos...é brincadeira, calma, não precisa me olhar assim.

\- Eu tô aqui falando sério e você fica tirando sarro da minha cara, isso não é justo sabia?

\- Ei ei ei, calma. Não precisa se sentir mal, eu não te odeio.

\- Mas acha que eu sou um imundo, um porco, um...um desajustado. - tomei outro gole e encostei a testa nos joelhos - Eu sei, eu me sinto assim.

\- Você como sempre...ei olha aqui, como sempre não sabe de nada.

Ergui a cabeça e ele me puxou pelo queixo, me beijando com desejo. A mão que estava na minha cintura desceu e apertou meu quadril, e ele usou o outro braço para manter meu queixo erguido enquanto tentava mordiscar meu lábio inferior, que era justamente o que eu estava tentando evitar com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ele ainda tentou mais um pouco antes de afastar os lábios e me olhar nos olhos com interesse.

\- Sabe o que eu achei disso? Sexy pra caralho.

\- Mentira. - tentei morder a boca dele, mas ele segurou meus lábios com a boca da garrafa dele.

\- Queria até saber se você não queria fazer de novo. Sabe, agora.

\- Você quer...quer ver? - me endireitei no sofá encarando o rosto dele incrédulo - Quer que eu faça isso agora? Aqui?

Percebi o sorriso dele morrendo e me senti mal, mas eu estava confuso pra burro. Essa era a última coisa que eu esperava, na verdade isso nem tinha me passado pela cabeça. Nem nos meus sonhos mais loucos ele pediria pra eu fazer algo assim na frente dele, ali, de improviso...

\- Olha, foi uma ideia idio -

\- Não não. Não foi. - peguei a cerveja dele e bebi o resto da cerveja de uma vez.

Me ergui do sofá um pouco zonzo, mas eu não ia andar nada, apenas queria me ajoelhar no chão e olhar para ele, olhar o rosto confuso e preocupado dele e me divertir com isso, me sentir feliz de um jeito estúpido.

\- Francis, é sério, levanta dai.

\- Você não quer ver? - tudo parecia tão fácil, eu tinha feito um baita drama pra nada - Mentiu pra mim?

\- Não. - ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e suas mãos observavam as minhas brincando com o tecido da bermuda.

\- Então não vai aguentar ver?

Tentei dar meu sorriso mais sacana e abaixei a bermuda, tirando ela do meu corpo de um jeito desajeitado mas no final ela acabou saindo. Me sentei sobre os tornozelos e olhei para o meu membro duro fazendo volume na cueca escura, imaginando se ele estaria gostando daquilo.

Ergui os olhos e passei minha língua pelos lábios enquanto minhas mãos trabalhavam, uma delas abaixando a cueca e a outra puxando a cabeça do meu pau para cima. Imaginei como isso seria impossível em uma situação normal, como eu jamais teria essa coragem sóbrio, mas também não estaria me sentindo zonzo pra burro.

E foi tudo tão fácil, como se todo o medo que eu tivesse sentido antes fosse uma infantilidade. Minha mão se movia sozinha, eu me sentia realmente excitado naquela situação, ignorava o desconforto dos meus pés contra o assoalho de madeira, dos meus joelhos reclamando por estarem na mesma posição por muito tempo.

A única coisa que prendia minha atenção, que intensificava o movimento do meu braço e que me fazia gemer de um jeito mais insinuante (que pareceu ridículo no começo) em alguns momentos, minha grande motivação estava no olhar maravilhado dele. No jeito como ele me devorava com os olhos, como sua mão acariciava o próprio pau enquanto não sabia se olhava meu rosto, minha mão, _ele_. No que me dizia respeito, o mundo podia explodir que eu não me importaria, desde que não nos afetasse.

Diferente do dia do chocolate, eu não me senti afogado em um poço de culpa no final. Me senti foi surpreso ao avisar que ia gozar e ouvi ele pedindo para eu parar. Quando eu o olhei confuso, ele já tinha se inclinado para a frente e me puxou para o sofá, me deitando onde ele estava sentado e terminando o trabalho por mim.

Apesar de ser delicioso, me sentia mal do mesmo jeito. Porra não é a coisa mais gostosa do mundo, apesar que a dele não me incomodava nem um pouco, e eu odiava quando ele teimava em engolir. Era verdade que eu sabia que me sentiria magoado se ele aceitasse meu conselho e fosse cuspir, mas eu também sabia que o que eu gozava não era gostoso. Já tinha provado, não era legal.

Me acomodei para permitir que ele deitasse atrás de mim e fiquei aninhado no abraço dele enquanto ele me fazia cafuné. Continuei sorrindo feito um imbecil, me sentindo incrivelmente bem comigo mesmo e com tudo aquilo. Principalmente com o cafuné.

\- Sabe... - acomodei minha coxa entre as pernas dele e ergui o rosto para beijar seu queixo - você não me contou se já fez isso com alguém.

\- Se eu contar vou ter que parar o cafuné.

\- Isso não vale. - reclamei fazendo biquinho.

Ele intensificou o cafuné e eu acabei desistindo.

\- Olha...se eu soubesse que você fica assim quando bebe cerveja, teria feito um estoque pro resto do mês quando fui no mercado.

\- Assim como?

\- Terrivelmente safado? - puxou um pouco do meu cabelo de leve, só para erguer o meu rosto e encostar a ponta do seu nariz na minha festa - E corado, adoro quando você fica com as bochechas assim.

Fiquei ainda mais vermelho, sorrindo sem graça. Era naqueles momentos em que ele era tão carinhoso e preocupado comigo que eu me sentia realmente amado, feliz e grato por ter meus sentimentos correspondidos. Sentia que poderia fazer qualquer coisa por ele, pelo amor dele.

Mas beber cerveja? Nunca mais.


End file.
